Riddle of the Sphinx
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Sequel to Riddle me this my little Sphinx. If the person you loved the most got pushed off a building, how would you react? Mist reacts by looking for revenge. An eye for an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Helper. ( I got the inspiration for this story when I was listening to Sally's song by Amy Lee, from Nightmare before Christmas. The song lyrics are the lyrics for that song.)

* * *

**'I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand.'**

* * *

Mist walked along the long corridors of Arkham with small smile on her face.

Her next session was with Edward.

Walking into her office she was greeted by him sitting in his seat a big grin on his face.

"Hello my sweet little Sphinx. It's good to see you." said Edward smiling as Mist sat down.

"It's good to see you to Edward. You may leave us." Mist said to the guards.

They nodded their heads and left the room.

Edward sighed. "You know, I do like these new bangles they've put on me put they're a little tight. Do you think you could loosen them for me?"

Mist smiled, walked over and undid the handcuffs. "I will have to put them back on you before you get taken away." she warned.

Edward smiled. "Oh it's fine my little Sphinx. As long as I can have some freedom I'm fine."

Mist smiled. "I brought you a new puzzle book." said Mist handing him it.

Edward grinned. "Thank you my dear. Oh, Ivy's wondering when she'll get her new plant."

"Next session I have with her. But I might be able to sneak it in for her earlier." said Mist sitting down.

Edward nodded. "I can't believe no one has found out about you doing this."

"They're idiots. What do you expect?" said Mist grinning as she wrote in her notes some made up stuff.

Edward chuckled. "You are a sneaky little Sphinx aren't you?"

Mist grinned. "Would you like me any other way?"

"Not at all. I like you like this. You're like the Sphinx I knew when we were younger. Speaking of Sphinx. How is she?"

Mist smiled. "She's been silent mostly. I think because I've been doing bad stuff she's going back to just being my temper."

Edward grinned. "That's good. I will be leaving the Asylum tomorrow. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Do you need me to pick you up when you get to the city limit?" asked Mist.

Edward smiled. "Oh you are becoming a little criminal. Yes if you don't mind that would be rather useful."

* * *

**'And though I'd like to stand by him.'**

* * *

Mist sighed. "Edward. I will help you but I won't be a real criminal."

Edward frowned. "Never mind. Still at least you're doing some bad things."

Mist smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess." she looked at the floor and frowned.

"What's wrong Mist?" asked Edward in a kind tone.

"I just feel like I'm letting you down." she said as she looked up at him.

* * *

**'Can't shake this feeling that I have.'**

* * *

Edward smiled at her. "Don't worry about such things. I'm fine and you're fine. Plus I get to see you and we get to have normal conversations."

Mist smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Oh shoot, I have to put the cuffs back on you now."

Edward sighed and hid the puzzle book in his jumpsuit, before placing his hands in the cuffs.

Mist closed the cuffs, sat down in her seat and then the guards entered.

They picked Edward up, after un cuffing him and dragged him off.

The next night, Mist sat in her car waiting for Edward.

She was scared. It was pitch black, down a old road, with nobody around and nobody, obviously, knew where she was a part from Edward.

Mist looked around and then there was a tap at her window.

She screamed and started shouting at Edward with a very colourful choice of language.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Sorry did I scare you?"

Wrong thing to say as he found out when Mist slammed her car door into his ribs.

"Jest get in the car and stop being an idiot!" she snapped at him.

Edward chuckled and got in the car.

"Stupid idiot, scaring me like that in such an idiotic way-" Mist carried on muttering like this for another half an hour.

Edward smirked. "I take it I annoyed you?"

Mist rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm very sorry. Now you need to take the next right up here."

"Why can't you just tell me where you hideout is?" asked Mist.

Edward frowned. "Because then it wouldn't be fun."

Mist rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Didn't know I had the Joker in the car."

Edward glared at her but said nothing.

It was silent for a long time before Mist broke it. "So who are you working with?"

Edward glanced at her. "What makes you think I'm working with anyone?"

"Edward just tell me who you're working with." said Mist with a sigh.

"Hush." said Edward.

* * *

**'The worst is just around the bend.'**

* * *

Mist looked up at him. "Are you nuts!? He's a psyco! Unpredictable! You can't work with him. He'll kill you."

"Mist you're overreacting." said Edward.

"No I'm not! He'll push you _**off a building!**_" shouted Mist.

"Now you are overreacting. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Besides Hush wouldn't push me off a building. He would shoot me if he was going to try and kill me." said Edward with a shrug.

"But Edward. I'm worried." said Mist.

"Don't worry about me." said Edward smiling.

* * *

**'And does he notice…..'**

* * *

Mist looked at the floor and sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"I know you can't but please try." said Edward. "Next right up here."

Mist nodded. She glanced at Edward who was looking out of the window.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. This is what she liked. This was what it was like when they would sneak out from their houses to meet in secret.

* * *

15 YEARS AGO.

_Mist sat on her bike waiting for Edward to come._

_Then she heard a muffled curse, followed by a crash, then Edward came running round the corner slipping his jacket on as he raced over to Mist._

_"Start the bike! Start the bike!" he shouted as he got on._

_Mist started it and raced down the road._

_"Why were you in such a hurry?" asked Mist._

_"My Dad caught me sneaking out. I had to leg it." Edward glared at the floor as Mist drove down the road to their favourite place. "One day, Mist. One day I'll make that ugly good for nothing waist of space pay for what he's done to me." he hissed._

* * *

That act he carried out.

Mist knew, she was there when he did it.

But she didn't tell anyone. She couldn't. Edward…. she loved him. She couldn't rat him out.

"Mist are you okay?" asked Edward staring at her.

Mist glanced up at him. "What?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me for ages, are you alright?" asked Edward.

* * *

**'…..My feelings for him?'**

* * *

"I'm fine." said Mist as she looked back at the road.

Edward smiled. "That's good. Next left and then it's a right and you will be there."

Mist nodded and did as she was told.

When she pulled up she had to look strong because she was actually really concerned for Edward's safety.

"Thank's Mist." said Edward as he got out of the car.

Mist smiled. "You're welcome. Please be careful Edward."

"I always am." said Edward grinning.

Mist hit her head against the steering wheel. "Oh good god…. Well try and be a little bit more careful."

"Yes mum." said Edward waving.

* * *

The irony is that the very thing Mist said that Hush would do to him, did actually happen three weeks later and then the Sphinx took centre stage.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later.

* * *

Mist got home to be greeted by a very surprising gift.

* * *

**'And will he see,'**

* * *

It was a beautiful rose made out of crossword puzzles and sudukos.

Mist stared at it. It was so beautiful.

Mist felt tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Probably because she was worried.

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears she picked the rose up and hid it in her bedroom.

She didn't want any pointy eared annoyances to find such a thing.

After she hid it, she got changed into some relaxed clothes and sat on the sofa.

She cared for Edward. Heck she loved him. He knew that, so was he just using her feelings? Was he manipulating her?

Mist stared at the floor. Was Edward just using her?

* * *

**'How much he means to me?'**

* * *

Mist shook her head. "Stop thinking like that Mist. Edward cares for you. You know that."

She paused and looked back at the rose in her room.

Did he care for her? Or could she not cope with the fact that he might not so she convinced herself that he did?

Mist looked at the floor. "Why is life and love always so confusing? It's a like a riddle without an answer."

Oh god now she was begining to sound like him. That's just great.

Did she love him or had she just created an obsession out of him?

Mist groaned and rubbed her temples. Was this what Harley was like when she fell in love with the Joker?

Mist bit her lip and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She needed to call Harley.

After a few minutes of waiting Harley finally picked up.

"Yello'?"

"Hi Harley it me Mist." said Mist in a happy tone.

"Mist…?" questioned Harley. "Mist who?"

"Mist Terry." said Mist with a sigh. "You know…." she looked around incase pointy ears were listening. "Sphinx."

"Sphinxy!" shouted Harley, causing Mist to juggle with the phone.

"Yes it's great to hear from you too. Now I'm calling because I have a bit of a problem." said Mist.

"Oh? What's Ya' problem?" asked Harley sounding cheerful.

"I'm having a bit of a confusing time with my feelings." said Mist.

"Ya' feelings? 'Bout what?" asked Harley.

Mist sighed. "Edward."

"Ohhhhh! Relationship problems? I see. Well, what's the matter?" asked Harley.

"The problem is, I don't know if he's just using my feelings against me." said Mist.

"Now Sphinx, Eddie is many things but a bad person he is not."

That was debatable.

"He likes Ya'. Ya' don't 'ave to worry 'bout a thing. Trust me." said Harley.

"Harley. He is incapable of loving anything but his own reflection. You should know that, you were a shrink once." said Mist with a sigh.

"Yeah but Eddie's feelings for Ya' are probably the closest he's ever going to get to real love." said Harley.

Mist sighed. "He's using me isn't he?"

"Yeah pretty much." said Harley with a sigh.

"Yeah knew he would be." said Mist.

"You okay Sphinxy? You sound upset, is everything okay? Do you need me to come round?" asked Harley.

"Yes please. Can you bring Ivy and Selina round with you?" asked Mist.

"Yeah sure. We'll come round….Oh hang on. What's that Ivy?" asked Harley on the other end of the phone.

Mist weighted for a bit while Harley had a small chat with Ivy.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her." said Harley. "Say Sphinx, you still there?"

"Yes Harley." said Mist.

"Ivy says that when she comes round she has something she needs to tell you. So should we come round at-?"

"As soon as possible." said Mist.

"Okay. Seeya!" then Harley hung up.

Mist placed her phone away and picked the rose up.

She examined it for a long time before tearing it apart and thowing it in the bin.

* * *

**'I think it's not to be.'**


	3. Chapter 3

NO!

* * *

Mist opened the door to let her friends in.

They all had grave faces on.

"What's up?" asked Mist.

"You may want to sit down for this." said Selina.

Mist frowned but did as she was told.

"Mist… I don't know how I'm surposed to say this but…" Ivy took a deep breath. "Edward's been pushed off a building."

Mist stared at her. The words echoed around her skull.

* * *

**'What will become of my dear friend?'**

* * *

"What?" she whispered.

"Edward's been pushed of a building, he's at the hospital." said Ivy.

Mist got up and rushed into her room.

"Mist, wait there's something else you need to know." said Selina.

Mist ran out of the room pulling her jacket on.

She raced past them and ran to the door.

"Mist! Wait!" shouted Selina but Mist had already gone.

"What will she do when she finds out about-?"

"I don't know Harley." said Selina. "I don't know and I don't wanna know."

* * *

When Mist got there she had to sneak past security to get to Edward.

It was odd seeing him like that. All bandaged up on a life support.

It reminded her of the Eddie Nashton she used to know.

* * *

_15 YEARS AGO._

_Mist sat Edward's side as she listened to the heart monitor's bleeps, to show that Edward was still with her._

_His Dad had gone off on one again, but this time it was worse. It had been his worst to date._

_Mist sat there staring at Edward and holding his hand._

_"Excuse me."_

_Mist looked up at see a doctor standing there._

_It was a young Doctor. He had ginger hair and grey eyes._

_Mist stared at him. He wasn't a bad looker, but he was hardly one to look at._

_"Yes?" asked Mist._

_"I'm afraid it's time for you to leave now Mrs Terry." said the Doctor._

_"I can't leave him. I mean what if something happens?" cried Mist._

_"I can assure you. He'll be fine." said the Doctor._

_Mist shook her head. "No he won't. I need to stay with him."_

_The Doctor sighed. "Fine. I will let you stay here."_

_Mist smiled. "Thank you, Doctor….?"_

_The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "Elliot. Doctor Thomas Elliot."_

_Mist smiled again. "Thank you Doctor Elliot."_

_Doctor Elliot smiled and left her with him._

* * *

"Why. Why did it have to be my Edward?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Mist looked up to see a young Doctor with red hair.

It was Sarah.

"Mist…..? What are you-"

Sarah stopped once she saw how broken up Mist was.

"Oh god Mist, I forgot. Come here." said Sarah opening her arms.

Mist got up and walked over to her. "Oh god Sarah. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault. You do know about his condition don't you?" asked Sarah.

Mist blinked. "What's his condition?"

"Well, there's no easy way to put this, but." Sarah looked up at her and sighed. "I think you'll need to sit down."

* * *

**'Where will his actions lead us then?'**

* * *

Mist sat down and stared at Sarah.

Sarah took a deep breath. "He's in a coma," Mist stared at her, the word bouncing around in her mind. "The Doctors don't know if he'll wake up. I'm sorry." continued Sarah.

Mist stared at her before getting, without a word and leaving.

* * *

When Mist got home she had a breakdown.

She threw stuff at the walls and broke things.

She screamed punched walls and cursed a thousand times over Hush's name.

Finally she slid down the wall and cried.

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

_**'Mist. It's time.'**_ whispered Sphinx.

Mist stared at the floor. "But I don't know what to do." she whispered.

_**'I do. We'll get the other rogues to help us. First thing though. We need to get Scarecrow and take him back to his 'home'.' said Sphinx.**_

Mist blinked a couple of times. "What, Georgia? Why there?" asked Mist.

_**'How else are we supposed to get info from him. We have to attack him at his most sensitive part for him to spill things about Hush. Georgia is that sensitive spot. Got it? Good. First things first, we need some new cloths.'**_

Mist looked down at her outfit she was currently wearing and sighed. "Yeah I think you could be write. But this time Sphinx, I'm picking it." Mist got up and grabbed her purse. "Good bye Doctor Terry. Hello Sphinx."


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge

Free chiers for sweet revenge.

* * *

Mist sat in a tree overlooking the old church where she was currently holding the Scarecrow.

"Are you going to tell me where Hush is now?" asked Mist.

Scarecrow glared at her. "I am not frightened of a few birds." he hissed.

Mist sighed. "What about a whole murder of crows?"

Scarecrow stared at her. "You wouldn't dare! You're still a Doctor!"

Mist raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a Doctor any more. I've given that profession up. Now I'm a rogue who's on the quest of revenge. Now where is Hush!"

Scarecrow glared. "You think you're a rogue. You're nothing!"

* * *

**'Although I'd like to join the crowd'**

* * *

"Funny. I recall at Arkham you saying I was a rogue." Mist grinned. "How strange. Isn't it funny how people try to change your mind when they're at the wrong end of my temper."

"Mist. You don't have the guts. You can't do it!" shouted Scarecrow.

Mist sighed. "Okay. Time to let the crows out."

"Wait!"

Mist looked back at him. "Yes?"

Scarecrow sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Mist smiled. "That's better. Now where is Hush?"

Scarecrow sighed. "At the monarch theatre. He's been there for a week now. Let me Go!"

Mist smiled. "Enjoy Georgia."

* * *

When Mist got back to Gotham she went straight to the Iceberg Lounge.

* * *

**'In their enthusiastic cloud. '**

* * *

Harley was there and she looked slightly shocked when Mist came in.

Mist wasn't Mist. Well she was but she was wearing a white leather jacket, with golden wings embroyded onto it, a question mark was also on the back.

She wore a pair of green, fitted trousers, black boots and a black belt with a golden question mark on the buckle. Finally she had a eygptian necklace on and a beautiful mask.

"Harley did you get what I wanted?" asked Mist once she'd joined her.

"Err, yeah Misty I have. Gotta say you look stunning." said Harley handing her to sickles that looked like question marks.

"Thanks. See Ya' Harls and wish me luck!" said Mist as she walked out.

* * *

Mist walked inside the Monarch theatre.

It was dark but she didn't care.

"Mist."

Mist stopped and turned around to become face to face with Batman.

He glared at her. "I did warn you about turning into his Harley Quinn."

Mist narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here? Where's Hush?!"

"In prison. I got him as soon as you were back in Gotham. Now, give up. This doesn't have to end badly."

Mist narrowed her eyes. "My name is Sphinx! Bat brain! Now you're going to pay for Eddie's misfortune!"

She jumped at Batman who dodged and sent one of her sickles flying.

Mist glared and swung at him with the other.

Batman dodged all of her swings and kicked her in the stomach.

Mist fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "You really know how to kick a girl when she's down. Don't you?"

she hissed at him.

Batman glared. "It doesn't have to be this way Mist. You can leave. You can walk away before it becomes anything big."

Mist glared back at him. "And disappoint Edward? You must be joking."

she jumped and kicked him in the jaw.

"I thought I was fighting Batman not the Joker."

Batman then punched Mist. They he did it again, then again, then again and again.

Finally he kicked her through a window and Mist fell unconscious.

* * *

**'Try as I may, it doesn't last.'**

* * *

Mist was sent to Arkham after that. Her small reign of terror was over. For now.


	5. Chapter 5 Detective

4 weeks later.

* * *

Mist sat in her cell when she heard one of the guards talking.

"Have Ya' heard? Nigma's woken up." said one of the guards.

* * *

**'And will we ever….. end up together?'**

* * *

Mist went wide eyed. Edward was awake?!

Mist walked up to her the door of her cell, which was, oddly enough, next to Harley's.

"Edward's awake?" she asked.

The guards looked at her. "Yeah, your boy friend is awake. Unfortunatly."

Mist glared at him before opening her cell door.

The guards went wide eyed. "How did you get out!?

Mist smirked. "There isn't a problem in the world that can't be solved with a little bit of money." she said grinning.

Then she took the guards out.

Smiling at her success as she ran down the corridors she whispered. "Hold on Edward. I'm coming."

* * *

When Mist got to the hospital Edward was awake.

Mist grinned and walked in. "Edward. Oh thank god. I've missed you so much!" she cried as she walked over to him.

Edward looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

Mist frowned. "Don't you recognise me?"

Edward frowned. "Do I know you?"

Mist looked shocked.

* * *

**'No I think not. It's never to become.'**

* * *

"Edward. It's me. Mist. Mist Terry." said Mist looking hurt.

Edward looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"Yes you do. Edward, please you have to remember me! I was your friend your best friend. When we were kids. We have a child!" shouted Mist.

Edward blinked. "That sounds like we were slightly more then just friends."

Mist could hear the sirens in the distance. Obviously they had found the two guards.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Mist's uniform. It was the Arkham one.

"You're from an insane asylum. You could be lying or you could be deluded." said Edward.

Mist went wide eyed. "Please Edward you have to remember me!"

Edward could hear the sirens. "The police are after you."

Mist sighed. "Yes. But that doesn't matter Edward you have to remember."

Just then a guard burst into the room.

"Get away from Mister Nigma, Sphinx. Now!" shouted the guard.

Mist scowled. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I'd never hurt him."

Then she jumped out of the window before Edward or the guard could stop her.

* * *

Later that week Mist found out that Edward was going to become a private investigator.

Her heart broke.

She stared at the screen with shock and hurt as Edward told the news reporter that the first criminal he was going to catch was the Sphinx.

She stared at the screen for a long time, before getting up and levying the iceberg lounge.

* * *

**'For I am not…..'**

* * *

She decided to pay Edward a visit.

Breaking into his office she found him making a coffee.

"A little late to be breaking into places don't you think? Especially the ones that belong to the people who are trying to catch you."

Mist looked shocked. "How did you know I was in here?"

Edward turned to her. "There was a draft."

Mist blinked a couple of times. "Edward. Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I trying to hunt you down? That's easy, because you're a criminal." he replied.

Mist stared at him. "But you were a criminal."

"Key word there. Were. I was a criminal, but not any more and now I'm catching them." said Edward walking up to her.

"Starting with you." he said as he grabbed her wrist.

Mist glared at him. "Let go of me Edward. I love you, I went after Hush for you. Why are you doing this?"

Edward stared at her. "Because you are a criminal and I don't love you."

Mist hit him. She couldn't help it.

Before Edward could get her Mist fled the building crying.

* * *

**'The one.'**

* * *

THE END.


End file.
